


Sons of the Sea

by savya398



Series: Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod Harry Potter, Gen, Separated at Birth, Twice-Blessed Harry Potter, Twice-Blessed Percy Jackson, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398
Summary: Harry always felt so alone at Number 4 Privet Drive. Then one day a strange boy appears in his cupboard, and suddenly Harry is never alone.
Series: Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252460
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Sons of the Sea

**Chapter 1:**

“Whoa, it’s really dusty in here.”

Harry jerked his head off his knees at the unexpected and unfamiliar voice so close to him. He’d been curled up in the corner of his cupboard. Uncle Vernon had thrown him in after accidentally dropping a glass while clearing the dinner table. He’d been wishing someone would come and get him.

Harry’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the strange boy kneeling in his cupboard. He rubbed his eyes but the other boy was still there poking around Harry’s broken army men.

“Who are you?” Harry demanded.

The boy turned to face him, and Harry gasped in shock. The boy’s eyes were a dark sea green to Harry’s gemstone emerald green. The boy’s skin was suntanned to Harry’s pale cream. But other than that? The two of them were identical.

Their facial features were exact copies of one other. They were the same size, and the same age. Their hair was the same windswept jet-black, though, Harry’s was just a tad longer.

“What! How do you have my face?” the other boy demanded, quickly moving in to Harry’s space for a better view of his face.

“Me, have your face? You have my face!” Harry frowned back.

“Wait, why do you talk like that?” the boy tilted his head to the side.

“Talk like what?” but now that Harry was slowly getting over the shock of it he too noticed the other boy’s accent.

“Like that,” the other waved his hands around.

“You’re American,” Harry recognized. Dudley watched loads of American cartoons.

“Of course I am. You’re not?”

“No, I’m British.”

“Oh, I’ve never met a British person before.”

“I’ve never met an American.”

“Okay, so a British kid has my face,” the boy frowned.

“How did you get in my cupboard?” Harry frowned as well, glancing to the door. It was still closed and latched from the outside.

“Your cupboard? Oh, I don’t know. I was just waiting outside the principal’s office, and I just wished I was somewhere else then I was here,” the other boy shrugged.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Percy Jackson,” the other boy announced flashing a wide grin. “What’s yours?”

“Harry Potter,” it was very strange to see such a large smile on a face that looked so very similar to Harry’s.

“So, Harry where exactly am I?” Percy asked.

“Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging,” Harry answered promptly and proudly. Unlike Dudley, Harry could remember their address.

“I have no idea where that is. Is it near New York?”

“New York? Like New York City?” Harry gaped.

Percy nodded eagerly.

“No, it’s in Surrey, which is in England,” Harry answered slowly.

“England? That’s like, an entire ocean away,” Percy lamented. “Oh, my mom is going to be so mad at me. I thought she was going to be mad about the fire.”

Harry could sympathize his Aunt and Uncle were often angry at him.

“Well, I suppose I can ask my aunt and uncle to let you use our telephone?” Harry could only imagine how angry his Uncle and Aunt would be to inexplicably find another boy in Harry’s cupboard who also happened to look exactly like him. They hated when anything strange happened around Harry.

“That would be great!” Percy enthused.

Harry steeled his nerves to knock on the cupboard door. But before he could the door was thrown open, and the red face of Uncle Vernon filled the doorway.

“Boy! Who are you talking to?” the large mustachioed man demanded.

“Er, well…” Harry looked back to Percy in confusion.

The other boy was frowning as well. Percy was clearly in plain sight of Uncle Vernon. But Harry’s uncle couldn’t see Percy despite his beady eyes roaming intently over Harry’s cupboard.

“Well?” Vernon growled.

“Myself?” Harry finally answered.

“Keep it down,” Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut again.

“He seems pleasant,” Percy commented.

“You have no idea,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Is he always that shade of red?”

Harry nodded. “Sometimes he turns purple if I do something he really doesn’t like.”

“Huh, it’d be more impressive if he could turn blue,” Percy scoffed.

“I wonder why he couldn’t see you. Are you real?” Harry wondered, reaching out to poke the other boy.

Percy swatted Harry’s hand away, and puffed up in offense. “Of course I’m real. Are you real?”

“Yes,” Harry glared.

“Well, I—”

Percy was cut off when suddenly the scene around them shifted. One moment they went from kneeling in Harry’s cupboard to sitting in some plastic chairs in a brightly lit hallway. The hallway reminded Harry very much of his primary school.

A pretty woman with wavy brown hair, and kind blue eyes was gently shaking Percy’s shoulder.

“Percy, sweetie, are you all right?” the woman had an American accent like Percy, and was frowning in concern.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, Mom,” Percy glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay, you had me worried there for a moment. You were lost in your own world, staring off in to space. You didn’t even notice me come in or hear me call your name,” Percy’s mom ran a hand through his hair, and Harry longed to feel what he did.

“I’m fine, just had to wait a long time,” Percy shrugged, still eyeing Harry.

Percy’s mom glanced towards Harry but just like Uncle Vernon hadn’t been able to see Percy, Percy’s mom couldn’t see Harry.

“What’s going on?” Harry murmured. 

And she couldn’t hear him either.

“I know I—?”

A door was thrown open, “Sally Jackson?”

The sound of the door hitting the wall startled Harry. Without warning Harry found himself back inside his cupboard, and Percy was no longer with him.

Feeling oddly alone Harry curled up on his thin cot. He had no idea if any of that had actually happened but Harry found himself greatly wishing it were true.

<><><>

Weeks passed with no sign of Percy.

But sometimes Harry could hear the sounds of bustling traffic even though Privet Drive was perfectly quiet. He could smell baking cookies when the kitchen was empty. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw something that didn’t quite belong in Number 4.

Harry was almost beginning to think he was imagining it all when Percy showed up again.

“What are you making?”

Harry nearly dropped the casserole dish. He turned to find Percy poking around his relatives’ kitchen. It was just as jarring to see the identical boy as it had been the first time.

“Lasagna, are you really here?” Harry set the lasagna in the oven.

“I don’t know. It all feels real,” Percy ran his hand across the kitchen table.

Harry walked over to poke the other boy. Percy felt real.

“Hey,” Percy poked him back.

“I felt that,” Harry rubbed his shoulder.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t think I’m really here. I think it’s just my mind. I was still sitting outside the principal’s office the entire time I came here last time,” Percy explained.

“But why? How?” Harry shook his head.

“I don’t know,” Percy shrugged, eyeing one of the portraits of Dudley on the kitchen wall. “Is that a pig in a wig?”

Harry snorted. “Close enough. Actually it’s my cousin Dudley.”

“Huh,” Percy’s head tilted for a better look.

“Maybe we’re just connected somehow. I mean it can’t be a coincidence that we look the same,” Harry offered.

“Yeah, maybe…” Percy ran a hand through his own messy mop of black hair while eyeing Harry’s face.

Tentatively Harry shared the things he’d noticed the past couple of weeks.

“I’ve noticed the same things!” Percy enthused.

“We should try and see if we can control this,” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, I’ve got time. I was suspended from school again,” Percy shrugged sheepishly.

The information didn’t bother Harry. He was more than familiar with getting in trouble at home and at school. Everything always seemed to be Harry’s fault.

Harry said as much, and Percy and Harry bonded over their shared mishaps. Harry found himself very much enjoying Percy’s company. He’d never had a friend before, and for the first time Harry thought he actually might have a chance to have one.

If Percy was real.

But as the weeks passed, and Harry and Percy practiced ‘visiting’ one another as they called it Harry became convinced it was all real. Harry didn’t think his imagination was quite that good to be able to come up with all of the things Percy showed him in New York. Afterwards Harry had looked the landmarks up in a book in his primary school library, and they had all been the same as what Percy had showed him. This convinced Harry that Percy was real.

The two of them learned that they could visit one another. They weren’t physically there just like Percy had first suggested. Before long they started to feel one another’s emotions. If the other boy was feeling something strongly the other one would feel an echo of it. They could even experience one another’s senses. But they couldn’t move things when visiting each other. They could if they were sharing.

Sharing was something that had terrified them both at first. It was when one of them actually stepped in to the other’s body to take control. They could only take control if the other allowed it. It was a very odd sensation for how easy and natural it was.

The two of them had quickly mastered visiting and sharing with one another. All of it took was just a thought and they would be at the other’s side. All of the practice they did with their sharing and visiting meant the two of them had really gotten to know one another.

Harry could safely say they were friends now. They had a lot in common. Percy wasn’t an orphan like Harry but his father had died in a boating accident so it was just Percy’s mom, Sally. But Sally had recently married a man named Gabe Ugliano who made Harry’s Uncle Vernon seem pleasant.

Percy and Harry had commiserated about their awful relatives. Percy’s mom was awesome, and Harry very much enjoyed when Percy invited him to their movie nights. Sure, Sally Jackson didn’t know Harry was there but it was just nice to sit on their couch and listen to their conversation. Harry could taste the popcorn and blue sweets they had because Percy could taste them.

Having someone to talk to, and spend time with who didn’t hate him was one of the best things that had ever happened to Harry. Even with the time difference between America and England the two of them still able to spend a lot of time together. Percy likewise had never really had a lot of friends or well any lasting friendships because of how often he had to move schools.

Now, they had each other.


End file.
